Seiryu
Qing Long (青龍) the Azure Dragon, known in Japan as Seiryu or Seiryuu (セイリュウ, Seiryuu) is a recurring demon in the series. History The Azure Dragon is one of the four symbols of Chinese constellations (Sì Xiàng 四象). It represents the East, spring, the color azure (green/blue) and the Wood Element. In Japan, it is one of the four guardian spirits of cities and protects Kyoto. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Ryuujin Clan *Shin Megami Tensei if...: Ryuujin Clan *Megami Ibunroku Persona: World Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Ryuujin Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: World Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' as Seryu *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' as Seryu *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Dragon Race as Long *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: optional boss *Persona 3: Temperance Arcana *[[Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE|''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE]] : Ryuujin Clan (Dragon Race) *''Persona 3: FES: Temperance Arcana *Persona 4: Temperance Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Dragon Race as '''Long' *''Persona 3 Portable: Temperance Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Snake Race as '''Seiryuu' Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Seiryuu appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne as "Long" which is his Chinese name. The player can get it by leveling a Mizuchi to level 40 or until it evolves. It has the ability to drain Ice attacks and null Expel. However its weakness is Fire. ''Persona 3'' Seiryu, along with the other Ssu-Ling (Genbu, Suzaku, and Byakko), are fused in a Cross Fusion in order to create the ultimate Persona of the Hierophant Arcana, Kohryu, the Gold Dragon. ''Persona 4'' Once again, Seiryu can be fused in a Cross Fusion with the other Ssu-Ling to create Kohryu ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3:FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' ''Devil Survivor Overclocked'' Gallery File:Demi-Seryu.gif|Seryu in DemiKids Seryu Zombie.gif|Sprite of Seryu Zombie from DemiKids Image:SEIRYU.png|Seiryu as it appears in Devil Survivor seiryuu.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. seiryuu2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. seiryuzombie.JPG|Seiryu's zombie form in DemiKids. Seiryu.JPG|Seiryu as seen in Soul Hackers. Seiryu.PNG|Seiryu's sprite in Shin Megami Tensei II Poster12.jpg|Official poster book art by Kazuma Kaneko Seiryuu Devil Survivor 2 (Top Screen).png|Seiyruu as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2. long.png|Long as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Trivia *In the North American release of Persona 4 the DVD is called "Trial of the Dragon" instead. Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Dragon Race Category:Temperance Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:World Arcana Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Ryuuou Clan Category:Chinese Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Snake Race Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Ryuujin Clan Category:Persona Personas Category:Megami Ibunroku Persona Personas Category:Devil Survivor 2 Demons Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Personas Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personas Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Persona 3 Portable Personas